When I was your man
by May Traumend
Summary: –No puedo –interrumpió Draco a su padre, que le miró perplejo–. –¿No puedes qué? –No puedo dejarla escapar –susurró, mirando sus zapatos. Apenas pudo oír a su padre criticando la tontería que según él había dicho su hijo, cuando echó a correr a las chimeneas del ministerio, y gritó: –¡A St. James Church! Songfic con "When I was your man" de Bruno Mars. Espero que lo disfrutéis!


**Hola a todos! Sin ir mas lejos, decidí publicar el sevmione un poco antes que el Dramione porque el ultimo que subí era de esta pareja, y me parecía redundante subir dos en tan poco lapso de tiempo. Los que me hayais leído alguna vez sabeis que yo aparezco y desaparezco como un cometa en órbita, esperando a completar mi siguiente relato antes de publicar un solo capitulo. Pus bien, estoy terminando una de esas historias que empiezan siendo one–shots y terminan regalándote el fanfic mas relajado y extenso que has escrito en tu vida. Tengo otros dos en curso, un Dramione y un Tomione, y actualmente tengo un tercero ahí, que no sabe si es longfic, si es 7shot, si es 10shot o que es. Pero este ya está terminado, es un songfic de la canción When I was your Man de Bruno Mars, un artistazo guapísimo y maravilloso donde los haya.**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y la canción tampoco, ni su letra ni su melodía, pero sí que me pertenece la trama de esta historia.**

Ya había despertado, con pesar en su corazón, observando el techo y con miedo a mirar junto a él. Sentía que si lo hacía se haría oficial, que ya no había vuelta atrás después de ese vistazo que le devolvería a la realidad de un golpe.

 _Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

Él se incorpora finalmente, con sus ojos rojos y cansados y sus ojeras azuladas bajo sus grisáceos iris, que resplandecían con un fulgor poco habitual. Ella estaría peinándose, tal vez terminando de ultimar su precioso maquillaje, y lista para llegar al altar.

Sin querer pensar mucho en ello, caminó hacia el baño, llenó el lavabo de agua helada y sumergió su cansado rostro en ella. De fondo, sonaba la radio, conectada por el mismo, en un vago intento de animar la que era la mañana más triste y desoladora de su vida. La música no acompañaba a su objetivo de calmar sus nervios, pues sonaba la canción favorita de ella, una balada sobre amores prohibidos. Siempre pensó que aquello era una triste ironía de su situación con ella, un amor que jamás debió haber sido.

 _Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

Después de una ducha, en la que deseó por todos los medios ahogarse bajo el agua helada, se vistió con su túnica de los domingos y salió de su pequeño piso, yendo a ver a sus padres, como todos los domingos. Entonces es cuando comenzaba la verdadera resistencia a su voluntad: deseaba ir corriendo a interrumpir aquella ceremonia, gritar al cielo que él no era el culpable y suplicar su perdón.

–Y entonces, querido, ¿Qué harás el día de hoy? Tienes la mala costumbre de descansar los domingos, si es que lo que hacías con esa mujer podía llamarse así –le reprendió su madre, que únicamente sabía que tenía una mujer escondida en su apartamento los fines de semana–. La decisión más sabia que pudo tomar ella fue dejar que el heredero de los Malfoy siguiera su propio camino, que evolucionara como persona y como mago. ¿No crees, querido? –sugirió la señora Malfoy la intervención de su marido–.

–Así es. Necesito que mis influencias sean las tuyas, y yendo los domingos a las reuniones de magos tendrás más probabilidad de éxito en tu carrera profesional, como yo.

–Lo comprendo, padre –dijo únicamente el chico. Sus ojeras se habían profundizado, y el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar con fluidez.

–Así que esta misma tarde vendrás conmigo al ministerio de Magia y charlaremos con el ministro, hay un asunto que quiero tratar sobre…

El chico ya no escuchaba, solo asentía. Era imposible intervenir ante las muchas y variadas conversaciones que dominaban sus padres en la mesa del té.

 _When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

Caminaban por el Londres muggle, a unas manzanas de la entrada del mundo muggle, que era una roja y vieja cabina telefónica de color rojo brillante. Allí había muchos magos reconocibles por su destartalado e inapropiado atuendo para ese mundo, aunque él y su padre llevaban trajes de sastre, contrastando con el resto. Entonces, escuchó la conversación de dos brujas que caminaban frente a ellos, muy alegremente y con voz cantarina:

–Hermione ya debe estar preparada y esperando a que la llamen para ir a la iglesia.

–Siempre supe que eran el uno para el otro –convino la otra bruja–. Desde que entramos con ellos en Hogwarts supe que Ronald Weasley era el hombre para ella. Lavender no debía haberse entrometido, pero al final todo salió bien.

–Ella viene con nosotras a la boda, ¿verdad? –preguntó entonces la otra chica–.

–Sí, hace mucho tiempo que los rencores quedaron apartados. Toda la torre de Gryffindor asistirá a la ceremonia, y no digamos ya al convite.

–Pagando los padres de Hermione, yo no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

–Pobres señores Weasley, siempre son tan buenos con ellos que ha sido mejor que descansen un poco, al menos económicamente.

El chico se detuvo: habían llegado a la cabina de teléfonos y su corazón latía como si quisiera salir de su pecho y escapar a morir a un lugar lejano. Tenía las manos sudorosas y el cuello le apretaba encerrado en su corbata negra, a juego con su traje. La camisa verde se sentía como una losa, como un recordatorio perpetuo de por qué él jamás podría ocupar el lugar de Ronald Weasley.

 _'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

Todo había sido su culpa, él debería haberla cuidado y mimado, y no haberla escondido como si ella fuera algo de lo que debiera avergonzarse. Sus encuentros en su piso eran cada vez más frecuentes, y jamás la llevó a un buen restaurante, o habían ido a bailar. Solo eran encuentros furtivos de dos amantes que tenían prohibido incluso llamarse por su nombre de pila. Cuando ella necesitó dar un paso importante en su relación con Ron Weasley, él no trató de retenerla consigo, no quiso o no pudo decirle "quédate conmigo, escógeme". Simplemente le dijo "haz lo que quieras". Ella comprendió, por tanto, que él no iba a seguir adelante con algo más formal, y decidió que lo mejor era asegurar una estabilidad emocional, antes que terminar volviéndose loca por un hombre que jamás haría lo mismo por ella.

 _It all just sounds like ooh, ooh ooh hoo hoo_

 _Mm, too young, too dumb to realice_

 _That I should have bought you flowers_

 _And held your hand_

 _Should have gave you all my hours_

 _When I had the chance_

 _Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance_

 _Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man_

Él siempre pensó que jamás podría ocurrir que la viera con otros ojos. Siempre pensó que, tras aquel encuentro en una fiesta en honor a los vencedores de la guerra, ella sería un capricho pasajero, alguien con quien pasarlo bien de forma pecaminosa, impura y totalmente censurable. No pensó en ella, ni en sus sentimientos. Se creía demasiado importante para codearse con gente como ella, que no eran magos de Sangre Pura.

Aquello hizo que ella se diera cuenta de que jamás podría conseguir nada más de él, y fue cuando le confesó que aunque estuvieran encontrándose en su casa, en el ministerio o incluso en algunos bares que no conocía nadie, ella tenía una relación estable. El chico contestó, con sorna, que, si necesitaba de él para sentirse sexualmente plena, entonces no era una relación tan estable.

Aquella era la sentencia a la que él se aferraba para asegurarse de que, aunque no lo admitiera, ella no se iría jamás de su lado.

 _My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

 _Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

"–Malfoy, tenemos que hablar de algo –dijo ella, sonriendo tristemente, acurrucada en su pecho tras hacer el amor–.

–¿De qué se trata?

–Bueno, llevamos un tiempo viéndonos, ya sabes –insinuó, y él alzó una ceja, expectante–. El caso es que esto no nos lleva nunca más allá, y además está Ron…

–¿Qué pinta en lo nuestro la comadreja? –dijo, tal vez demasiado a la defensiva. Ella se puso seria entonces–.

–Ron me ha pedido que me case con él. Si dijera que sí, no podríamos seguir viéndonos, Malfoy. Pero…

–¿Pero?

–Si dijera que no, nuestra relación acabaría. Quiero decir, que…

–Haz lo que quieras.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó ella, deseando no haber oído aquello–.

–Que hagas lo que quieras. Si quieres casarte con un Weasley adelante, cásate. Esto no lleva a ningún sitio de todos modos, así que, ¿por qué renunciar a una vida con él por otra que nunca tendrás conmigo? –inquirió, pero aquella pregunta se clavó en su corazón como un puñal, como la evidencia de que realmente sí que deseaba que lo hiciera, que renunciara a Ron por él, que pudieran estar juntos–. Así que vístete, y ve a darle la buena noticia. Aquí ya no hay nada más que hacer."

 _Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_

 _And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

–…tras la reunión con el ministro de magia de Francia hemos llegado a la conclusión de que las alfombras voladoras no deben entrar en Europa, porque…

–No puedo –interrumpió Draco a su padre, que le miró perplejo–.

–¿No puedes qué?

–No puedo dejarla escapar –susurró, mirando sus zapatos. Apenas pudo oír a su padre criticando la tontería que según él había dicho su hijo, cuando echó a correr a las chimeneas del ministerio, y gritó:

–¡A St. James Church! –gritó, y en ese momento todo el mundo que le vio desaparecer supo que iba a personarse en la boda del momento, el matrimonio de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Aterrizó en la sacristía de la hermosa y enorme catedral, en pleno centro de Londres, y miro a su alrededor. Estaba solo, pero las voces sonaban a su alrededor, teniendo por tanto asegurado que estaba en el sitio correcto. Abrió la puerta y vio, para su sorpresa, a Harry Potter a lo lejos vestido de traje y con una mujer pelirroja de su brazo, de espaldas. Tratando de no ser visto, corrió todo lo que pudo, con la rapidez que su rígido traje le permitió, y apareció en una puerta en la que había colgado un ramillete de flores: tras esa puerta estaba la novia, aguardando el momento de salir a enfrentarse a su destino.

Abrió la puerta, sin pensarlo dos veces, y allí estaba ella, mirando su reflejo en un espejo de pie. Sus rizos estaban recogidos y adornados con flores, su velo tapaba su rostro y su precioso vestido de encaje era todo lo que él había soñado para ella en un matrimonio juntos que ya no se realizaría.

–¡Malfoy…! –exclamó, pero él cerró la puerta de un golpe para evitar ser oídos–. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

–¿Nunca te han dicho que no se blasfema en una iglesia? –comentó como si tal cosa, pero en tres zancadas alcanzó a la chica y, sintiendo cómo se escapaba de su vida, le dio un beso profundo y desesperado, cuyos sentimientos exigían a pesar de saber que ella ya no era suya.

Pudo percibir en el fervor de aquel instante que ella estaba llorando. Sintió su pecho contraerse de dolor y sus labios humedecerse, pero no le importó. Debía despedirse de ella.

–Estaba equivocado, Hermione, estaba muy equivocado –le dijo, suplicando con su voz su perdón–. Lo siento mucho, sé que no es el momento, que te esperan en el altar, pero quería que lo supieras. Él es lo mejor para ti, yo no puedo darte estabilidad, ni una familia feliz. Con él tendrás todo eso.

 _Although it hurts_

 _I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

 _Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

 _To try and apologize for my mistakes_

 _But I just want you to know_

–Pero… pero yo… tu, Malfoy, ¿vienes aquí el día de mi boda, que debería ser el día más feliz de mi vida –reprochó ella, con dolor en su corazón– a decirme todo lo que debiste decirme el ultimo día que nos vimos?

–Ya lo sé, lo sé –dijo él, juntando sus frentes. Ella no era feliz, estaba clarísimo que no estaba siendo el día más feliz de su vida, y eso fue lo que le instó a continuar–. Pero tomé la decisión más favorable para ti. El podrá regalarte flores, podréis salir a bailar, Hermione. Sé que te encanta –sonrió con tristeza–. Yo nunca hice eso por ti, aunque me moría de ganas de hacerlo. Ir juntos tomados de la mano por la calle, sin ser juzgados. Conmigo no tendrías todo eso, solo un pobre hombre desheredado sin trabajo ni nada para ofrecerte.

–…salvo tu propio corazón –le interrumpió ella–.

 _I hope he buys you flowers,_

 _Hope he holds your hand._

 _And give you all his hours, when he has the chance_

 _And take you to every party,_

 _Cause I remember how mucho you love to dance._

 _To do all the things I should have done_

 _When I was your man._

–Dame la mano –le pidió ella. El chico, sintiendo su derrota, alzó su mano y agarró con dulzura la de ella. Entonces, tiró de él y abrió la puerta, asomándose y cerciorándose de que no había nadie–. Vamos.

–¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó el chico, confuso–.

–A las estrellas… –susurró ella, girándose y robándole un suave beso, echó a correr, con sus tacones altos y su vestido de novia, con el chico tras de sí.

–Eh, ¡eh! ¡Hermione! –gritó alguien: Harry los había visto, y de la sorpresa de ver a Draco Malfoy robando a la novia ni siquiera pudo moverse de su lugar–. ¿Dónde vas?

Corrieron sin poder parar hasta que le dieron la vuelta a la manzana, y entonces ella sacó de su bolsillo del vestido su varita, y ambos desaparecieron.

Sus conocidos jamás supieron de ellos, no sabían dónde estaban ni qué sería de sus vidas, pero tumbados desnudos frente a la chimenea de una cabaña, en una remota montaña lejos de Londres, aquellas dos personas dejaron de ser juzgadas por los demás para siempre.

 **¿…y que tal? El final no es tal como la canción lo narra, pero no estaba preparada para un angst a toda pastilla, me gustan demasiado los finales felices (cosa que, por otro lado, no es malo, aquí todas las opiniones son válidas verdad?). Espero que escribáis un Review bieeeeen largo explicándome qué sensaciones os ha transmitido y si os ha gustado la letra de la canción y de pronto os apetece introduciros en el mundo de Bruno, que os juro que jamas os arrepentiréis de meter a ese hombre en vuestras vidas.**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Besitos, May**


End file.
